Hate Him Or Love Him!
by Topi Y Teo C.A
Summary: Sakura's and Sasuke's POV. There's a new guy at school, he's so hot but he's a JERK! I hate him! But... I love him too... now, does he loves me back?.....High School Fic! SASUSAKU STORY!
1. First Sight

**

* * *

**

Hello There! This is our 1st Fan Fic! so please don't be too rough on us! Please R&R... we hope you'll like it!! this is our "team" account.

**We Love SasuSaku! I (Vero) Have another account here XxV3r0xX I'll post my poems and stories there, sasusaku of course! but this is the must used account... Topi Y Teo C.A -- a.k.a -- Vero & Veru lol**

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Naruto. If we did... Well let's just say it wouldn't be called "Naruto" LOL**

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning hearing my mom's yells coming from downstairs "Wake up! First day of school!" I sighed, I started staring at my clock, "Dammit! I'm late" I got up and went for a hot shower, then I got dressed, I went downstairs said good bye to my mom, I walked out straight to my baby blue Porsche and drove to my High School.

The parking lot was full of people. I was walking watching the same things as always, the same cars… Wait, no, is that a Red Ferrari? Well whatever… the same buildings, the same faces. This is so annoying! Watching the same things over and over again. When is something different, or exciting going to happen?!

"Hiyaaa! Sakura-chan!" I heard some said, then I felt someone jumping on my back, I turned around and saw the spiky blonde hair, I knew it was him.

"Hey Naruto, What's Up?" I asked smiling.

"I can see you enjoyed your vacation, Sakura-chan!"

"Why do you say so?"

"'Cuz you're a little overweight…" he said doing a hand gesture emphatizating the word 'little'.

"Say WHAT?!" I yelled at him, how could he said that?!

"Well, I mean haven't you looked at yourself in a mirror?" God! I can't believe him, he is so DEAD! He saw my deathly glare and started walking away from me.

"YOU ARE SO FCKING DEAD!!" I shouted and started chasing him.

I speeded up my pace and saw him hiding behind Hinata, she was completely red. Why is she always blushing around Naruto?

_'Duh! Because she likes him!'_ my Inner said.

_'Where were you? I haven't seen you since like… forever!'_ I mentally asked.

_'I was waiting for something exciting and it'll finally happen!_' she said.

'_What do you mean by "excit….."!?'_

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

I pumped into… something. A wall? Maybe?.

_'I don't remember a wall in the middle of the hall…'_ I thought.

I felt on the ground, opened my eyes and…. **Onyx met Emeralds**.

"Wow… You're definitely not wall" I said. He glared at me with a bored face. Oh My God! He is **HOT**!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. It… was… my fault." I said stuttering.

"Yeah. You're right, it was **YOUR** fault" he said as he grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me up, but I guess he used too much strength 'cause I ended his very build chest.

_'Oh My God! Are you feeling those muscles?!'_ my Inner said.

_'Of course I am! Actually it is your fault we ended up like this!'_

_'My fault?! You're going to tell me you're not thinking about him shirtless?'_

_'WHAT?...Wait! AHHH!! Just GO away!!_' I mentally yelled.

I came back to reality just to realize he was giving me a death glare. I pulled myself away from him.

"Sorry" I said blushing.

"Why you are always apologizing? You are so annoying" he said walking away. I stood there completely frozen by his comment, I mean, who the hell is HE?!

The bell rang and I had no other choice than go to my first period class. I was still thinking about what happened.

* * *

**It was kinda short WE know! SORRY! we'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Please R&R!! Thx!! **

**_Repeat After Us: "Venezuelans Do It Better... Say It! Learn It! Love It!"_**

**_LOL_**


	2. Worst Year Ever!

**Heeey!! Here's Chapter 2! SO ENJOY! R&R!! PLEAAASEE!**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own 'Naruto'... If We Did It Wouldn't Be Called 'Naruto'!**

* * *

I was walking through the classroom, and sat on my desk, which was in the back. I was sitting in the middle, spacing out and then a voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey Sakura-chan!! Long time no see!" Naruto said smiling stupidly.

"I just saw you, remember? I was chasing you…" I said.

"Oh Yeah…! When you pumped into Sasuke that was the funniest thing I've ever seen" Naruto said laughing.

"With who?" I asked confused.

"Sasuke, the raven haired boy?" he said grinning.

"Wait… You… You know him?" I asked him.

"Yeah, since we were kids, but he just moved back in here, he bought that manor in front of the lake…" he said casually.

"Oh… I See" I said wishing we could change the topic.

"I can introduce you to him if you want…" he said.

"NO!" I yelled, he looked at me with a 'what's-wrong-with-you' look. "I mean, It's not necessary" I said trying not to stutter. But then Sasuke walked through the classroom door and stood next to the teacher. I thought about what happened earlier and felt completely ashamed.

'_You like him, don't you?_' my Inner said happily.

'_Hell no! I mean he's hot and everything, but he's a Jerk!_' I mentally answer her, slapping myself in my forehead with my hand. I looked at him and started spacing out, God! I was completely blushed… AHHHH!! I already hate him! And I don't even know WHY!. I came back to reality when the teacher spoke.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself" Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 17 and I just moved back here… and by the way I hate flirty girls" he said glaring at me, god his voice is so sexy, I was blushing, but… wait! Was that an innuendo?! I was NOT flirting with him! Pffffst!! Like he was so hot…

'_He is, and you know it_' my Inner said.

'_You're not helping so Shut Up! No one asked for your opinion'_. I mentally yelled.

Naruto was sitting next to me. He started waving at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Come! Sit here!" he yelled pointing at the empty seat on my left. I mentally cursed.

He sat by my side with an annoyed face; I could hear the other girls whining and looking at me with death glares.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme! What's up?!" Naruto asked him.

"Hn…None of your business…" Sasuke answered.

Here we go again with that 'two letters' word 'Hn…' what's that supposed to mean! I don't understand how can they be friends, I mean he's a total jerk!

"Oh come on! You know you've missed me!" Naruto joked, well at least I thought of it as a joked, with Naruto you never know…

"Yeah right, we can talk later at my place; when there's no one eavesdropping" he murmured the last part enough for me to hear it. I'm sooo not eavesdropping! He's the one who sat next to me!

"Ok, I'll tell Neji and Shikamaru. They'll be happy to see you" Naruto said.

'_Great! Now I'm in the middle of this two!_' I thought annoyed.

The class went silent when the teacher spoke. He said we're gonna have to make groups for the rest of year. First we'll have to do a work about Human Anatomy for next month. Everybody was ready to start picking their partners when the teacher said:

"Ok, now I'm going to choose the teammates"

"AWWWW!!" The whole class whined, including me.

"The First groups would be………." He started putting people together until….. "… the last group would be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and… Sasuke Uchiha" when he said those two last words I mentally said '_Good bye sanity_' I felt my whole body freeze when Kakashi-sensei said my name along with Sasuke's… '_Now I have to be with him AND Naruto in every freaking project! Why life is so cruel?' _I whined in my head.

"Yeah!! We're working together!" Naruto said jumping like a little girl.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. I twitched at the sound of THAT word, he's so original -.- He's getting on my nerves!

"When do we start?" Naruto asked happily.

"You know it's for next month" I told him in a bored tone.

"Aww… Really?" he sounded disappointed.

"Why are you so disappointed?" I asked.

"Since when do you care about homework?" Sasuke asked him blowing away my question. '_Why is he so emotionless?_' I thought. '_I don't know but sure it makes him look hotter!_' My Inner said jumping like a fangirl. '_You're NOT helping_' I told her.

"I'm not caring about MY homework, I'm caring about OUR homework!" Naruto said laughing maniatically.

"So…?" Sasuke and I said in unison confused.

"Cuz now we're gonna spend every weekend together!!" he cheered.

'_Oh God… this is going to be a loooong year…_' I cried in my head.

* * *

**Hope you'll liked it!!**

**please let us know what you think!**

**thx!**

**R&R**

**_Topi Y Teo C.A_**

**_Repeat After Us: "Venezuelans Do It Better... Say It! Learn It! Love It!"_**


End file.
